Ever
by MyFallenAngel
Summary: [ SasuSaku ] It's a special day for Sasuke, but he did not expect them coming one by one to his house! What the hell has happened? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Apply standard disclaimers, please!**

**Dedicated to all SasukexSakura lovers (Include myself too)**

**Authoress Notes: **At first it was written to commemorate Uchiha Sasuke's birthday, but stupid me, I haven't even finished it that day. So it was postponed until today, and… (Smirk) Hope you like this!

This was an edited version, so enjoy please. Not good at editing, but it's my job.

* * *

**Ever**

* * *

The calendar on his wall showed July 23. His birthday.

He was fifteen starting today.

It was just like any other days... Everything was normal. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the sky was blue, the weather was calm… Normality was everywhere.

Birthdays were not important, anyway.

He glanced at the clock. 6.30 PM. The training today was called off because of some lame reason he had not even bothered to ask. What for, anyway? All he needed to know was whether they will train or not. If the answer was a straight no, he needed not anything else.

What a boring day.

He was about to take out a book about fuuma shurikens when he heard a loud knock on the door.

Sighing heavily, he proceeded to the front door and opened it, only to see the mischievous looks on his teammates' faces.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke did not like the looks on the duo from team seven's faces.

"What do you want?" He asked, not bothering to hide the bored look on his face. The duo should have known that he did not like being bothered on a day like this, not even when the day was his birthday.

Uzumaki Naruto sniffed loudly. "I just thought that maybe we could stop by your house..." he sniffed again, "And celebrate your birthday, Sasuke. Don't be so stiff. We have come especially to congratulate you on being fifteen, and this is what you give us as return?"

"Naruto!" Haruno Sakura said, nudging the blonde with her elbow. "Don't speak like that to Sasuke-kun!" She laughed a little to cover her nervousness as she turned towards the silent Uchiha. She offered him a gift wrapped neatly with pink paper that resembled her hair. "Here, Sasuke-kun. A birthday present from me."

Sasuke was a little stunned by the gift. He swallowed his breath and gave a sharp glare at Sakura, then at the gift before at last he reached out his hands to receive it. Mumbling a rather shy "Thanks.", he gazed at the pink-haired kunoichi's emerald eyes with his sharp onyx eyes.

Suddenly Naruto sniffed, ruining the good chemistry between the two. "Well, are you going to let us in or not?" He demanded, rather impolitely as he eyed both Sasuke and Sakura with an annoyed look on his face.

Sasuke stepped aside, irritation clear in his orbs. He led the duo from Team Seven entered his house, and as for the sake of courtesy and politeness, he led them into his empty living room.

"I'll make tea." He said quietly, his right hand turning the doorknob of the kitchen. Just as he did that, Sakura had already interrupted with a smile on her face.

She placed her hand on the doorknob too, on his hand and smiled at him. "Don't worry about tea, Sasuke-kun." She said, as he slipped his hand away from the doorknob, his cheeks heating up without him knowing why. She smiled again, this time softly. "I will make tea for us all."

"Hn…" Sasuke grunted, a little awkward as he resumed to the living room. His hands flew to his cheeks, patting them lightly to cool down the sudden warmness he experienced from touching Sakura's slender fingers.

_It must be hormones_, he said, comforting himself. _It must be hormones. _Blame those raging hormones for making him blush. Damn those raging hormones for making his heart beats faster. Just… damnation to them all!

Please note that the Uchiha was devoted to killing _the _Uchiha Itachi, and he has no concern of falling in love… yet. Of course he needed to rebuild the clan, but obviously that wasn't his goal right now.

_Hormones, _Sasuke concluded once more. Blame those things for coming and getting him right on his birthday. Right, birthday. What the hell was important about that day, anyway? It's just a normal day with all the normality around him.

Sasuke settled down across Naruto, eyeing the kyuubi boy who was rummaging through his waist pouch. "By the way…" The kyuubi boy said, tossing him a messily wrapped gift, "Here's my present, teme. Open it."

Sasuke stared at the gift, then at the blonde suspiciously. "I guess… thanks." He mumbled, unwrapping the gift carefully. Who knows if Naruto will try to kill him with a sudden explosive or something like that?

_Ah._

The Uchiha furrowed his eyebrows as he realized what Naruto had given him. "This…" He murmured, eyeing the kyuubi who was grinning in satisfaction. His orbs flew back to the gift and a smirk crept to his lips. Typical Naruto, giving him a gift of soak-noodles.

"Hey, hey, Sasuke-teme, what's with the look?" Naruto asked, smirking energetically as he bounced over on the couch. "Don't underestimate the power of cup soak-noodles, okay? You're lucky to get that! It's my favorite cup noodles – very rare, too!"

Sasuke smirked again. "… Thanks, anyway." He said as he put the cup noodles down on the table and threw a smirk to Naruto.

Just as the blonde was about to return the smirk, a knock was heard from the door.

**Knock! **

Sasuke looked up.

"Must be the other guests." Naruto concluded under his breath as he hopped down from the couch. He walked enthusiastically to the doorway which led to the front door, leaving Sasuke in confusion.

The Uchiha tilted his head as he got up, too. "The other guests?" He said to himself, clearly uncertain. What did Naruto means with 'other'? Oh, crap… Don't tell him that it really was _other guests_…

Sasuke fled to the front door as his jaw nearly drops in horror. His scary prediction has just come true. He should have known that everything that includes Naruto wasn't half as good as he thought his day was going to be.

The kyuubi boy, clearly oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was bothered, greeted the 'other guests' loudly. "Hello!" He said happily, "Sasuke's just here. Come in, come in!"

"Now whose house is this, I wonder?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, having gotten the control of himself once again. He appeared behind Naruto and gave a small "Hey." to acknowledge the people standing by his doorsill.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun!" Lee congratulated him in a loud voice, handing a gift to Sasuke. "Here! A present from my lovely team! We sincerely hope that you have a nice birthday and that your passion of youth will be upgraded a hundred notches!" He turned into his 'nice guy' pose and gave a blinding 'ping' from his mouth.

"Umm… Yeah." The Uchiha replied in uneasiness, wincing slightly of the blinding light from the Green Beast's tooth. Gosh, he couldn't help wondering where does that blinding light came from. Did he brush his teeth every five minutes or what? "Thanks."

Suddenly another gift was dropped into his arms, landing above the gift from Team Gai. As he looked up to see who was the giver, he noticed that it was from Yamanaka Ino. She was hanging on Shikamaru's shoulder, grinning at the Uchiha prodigy.

"Happy b-day, Sasuke-kun!" She said, waving her hand in happiness as her other hand kept her clinging to Shikamaru's shoulder. "A present from my teammates and I!"

Sasuke simply nodded slowly. "Thank you." He said awkwardly, stepping to the left to give them way, "Please come in."

After Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji walked passed him, Hyuuga Neji and Tenten appeared right behind his very eyes. Neji was looking very pissed off, his mouth delivering some curse words under his breath as Tenten pushed him inside.

Sasuke immediately realized that the Hyuuga prodigy didn't come to his house willingly. Tenten has dragged him here – or pushed him here. Either way was fine, since he was never really friendly with him, giving the fact that they were right on the same level: each was the number one rookie of their years.

"Hi." The Uchiha forced a weak greeting at Neji, who quickly nodded in reply, Tenten pushing him from behind. "Well, happy birthday." Neji said, congratulating the Uchiha somewhat nervously. "Tenten, don't push me."

"If I don't, you'll never come here, Neji." The weapon mistress replied hastily as she pushed Neji's back with all her strength again. "Oh, come on. Stop being obstinate and move, Neji! You're blocking the way."

"Hn…" The Hyuuga prodigy smirked as he walked inside, leaving Tenten behind. The girl sighed. "Phew. Do it faster and I could save up some energy for our spar match later, Neji!" She called after him, a frown pasted on her face. The kunoichi turned at Sasuke, smiling apologetically before she followed her boyfriend inside.

Inuzuka Kiba was next. He gave Sasuke a sheepish grin. "Hey." He said, greeting him as he patted Akamaru's head gently, "I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"We forgot your birthday." Kiba explained, Hinata twiddling her fingers nervously and Shino looking at him coolly from his back. "So we didn't make any preparations, but Hinata has managed to snatch up something from her house, so…"

"It's a mansion, Kiba." Shino interrupted.

Kiba gave a sheepish grin again. "Oh, right. Hinata has managed to take something as a gift from her mansion, thankfully."

The Hyuuga heiress stepped in front of Kiba and blushed slightly as she handed him a piece of chocolate with her two pale hands. "P-please…" She stuttered embarrassedly. "H-happy birthday, Sasuke-kun…"

"Thanks." Sasuke replied, smirking. He led them into the living room, which was now very crowded compared to it was in the morning. Sakura was giving out chamomile tea to his guests. She looked busy, and Sasuke couldn't help feeling a slight blush creeping up to his cheeks once more as he turned away.

Naruto, who noticed him the first since he was sitting across to the entrance of the room, coughed loudly as the room silenced. The crowds immediately turned their attention at the birthday boy, who was confused by now. "What?" He demanded.

It was Sakura who broke the silence. She smiled sweetly as she jumped towards him, enveloping his neck with her two arms. "Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun!" She said sweetly as she stood up her tiptoe and kissed his cheek without thinking twice.

Sasuke, much to his horror, blushed a very slight blush as he turned away, trying to feign irritation at the girl. Regaining to his own somber self, he shrugged her off as he observed the awaiting people inside of the room.

"Well…" He started awkwardly, "I haven't prepared anything."

"Don't worry about that, Sasuke-kun!" Ino winked, nudging Shikamaru's elbow. The shadow master winced slightly and pulled her ponytail softly in return. She grinned at him, "We have supplies for a birthday party, now don't we?"

"Yes, we do." Naruto chimed in hastily as he stepped back, revealing something Sasuke never has in his fourteen-going-on-fifteen years of life.

A birthday cake.

"..." He silenced as he examined Sakura, who was lighting the candles standing on the cake. She laughed merrily, breaking the uneasiness. "Well?" She asked him, "Can you at least give us a respond?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, his mind mulling over words carefully to find the right thing to say. Since he really couldn't, he simply said, "Well, thanks."

"Oh, is that all?" Naruto interrupted, feigning disappointment before he grinned mischievously. "Don't just stand there looking like a dumb ass idiot, Sasuke-teme! Come over here, cut the cake, and we can all dive in to it!" He arched his eyebrows impatiently, "Come on, cut the hell out of the cake! It looks yummy!"

"It does?" Neji suddenly asked, his eyes looking directly into Tenten, who sniffed in irritation. The kunoichi glared at her boyfriend. "It does, Neji, and shut up." She said spicily, eyes glaring daggers at the prodigy, who smirked in return.

The Uchiha smirked as well before he took the knife from Sakura's slender fingers. Without saying anything else, he aimed the knife at the cake and threw the blade accordingly. The knife sliced one part of the cake as he smirked once more.

"Cut the cake if you want it." He simply said.

Naruto grinned happily. "Better!" He said as he took the knife from the cake and began to slice the cake messily.

"Naruto, you will mess up! No!" Sakure shrieked as she ran over to the kyuubi boy in order to save the black forest cake. Unfortunately, she was half a second too late. Naruto has practically ruined the cake by slicing it into tiny pieces. The pink-haired kunoichi glared at him.

The blonde looked down at his feet. "I'm soooooo sorry, Sakura-chan!" He apologized, "But hey! We could still eat this!"

"There's no way I'll eat such troublesome thing." Shikamaru retorted as he leaned back on Sasuke's sofa, yawning as he stared at the ceiling. Damn it, where were the clouds when he needed recreations?

Ino smacked his cheek lightly. "Eat, you fuss! This is a special occasion!"

"I'll dig in, Ino, don't worry." Chouji volunteered slyly as he really dove into the cake and filled the chocolate frosting into his mouth. Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru groaned, Naruto, Lee and Kiba shook their head in disappointment, Shino, Hinata, Tenten and Neji simply stayed silent.

The Uchiha Sasuke shrugged – it was not like he felt anything for the cake, anyway. True it was his first birthday cake ever, but he needn't restrain himself only because it was ruined. His day was just as bad as normal days were, anyhow.

Sasuke shrugged once more before strolling off to the stairs, half-hoping that nobody will notice him doing that, half-hoping that a certain pink-haired kunoichi did before he approached the rooftops.

And most certainly enough, she did.

--

Sasuke laid his back on the red roof, silently examining the stars above him.

Now he could understand why Shikamaru loves to stare at the clouds roaming freely in the sky. He himself has merely the same reasons as how Sasuke began to adore the stars dearly – the difference was solely of the fact that the clouds were easily seen at daylight, and the stars were more easily seen in the night sky, when the sky has darkened.

The stars were always a mystery to him, and being old lil' Sasuke, who liked mysteries, he has taken a liking to the shiny orbs in the darkening sky anyway. He closed his eyes, slowly enjoying the light wind blowing to him.

"Sasuke-kun?" A soft, gentle voice called.

Sasuke reflexively returned to the sitting position and looked behind him, only to come eyes-to-eyes with a pink-haired kunoichi with emerald green eyes. She gave him a shy smile as she approached his side.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked softly, settling down beside the cold Uchiha.

"… Nothing…" Sasuke answered lamely, too shy to admit that he was stargazing.

Staring at the stars was an activity that so did NOT reflect Uchiha Sasuke, and since the girl beside him right now likes the Uchiha Sasuke, he would never give away anything that seems so unlike him.

Wait, something sounds wrong…

Sasuke stared. And stared. And stared at the empty space.

_What the hell?_

Did he actually think that he will do anything for Sakura to like him?

He couldn't.

But he did.

Did he?

_Yes._

Why?

_... No reason._

Why is he talking to himself?

Suddenly Sasuke felt the urge to slap himself, but most certainly he wouldn't do that in front of a girl. Instead, he smirked at Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"...?"

"There's something I want to tell you." Sakura blushed sweetly as she sneaked closer to him.

He looked at her quizzically.

"... Happy birthday..."

"You've said that."

"And something else." She said as she smiled.

"... What?"

"I love you." She whispered.

Sasuke stared at her mutely. He knew that. It was very obvious to him, and she had said that so many times before. But why does he feel different today? Even to his dark eyes, she looked... goddess-likely gorgeous. Her green eyes seemed clearer than they had ever been, and her perfect -but still wide- forehead shone beneath the moonlight. Her once too-much-speaking lips were full and red, as if asking for a kiss.

"Well?" Sakura asked, nervousness appeared in her eyes, "Can you... say anything else?"

He stared at her more as he felt his cheeks growing hot.

Oh hell, he never felt this way before. Her lips were suddenly demanding his full attention, as if asking for a complete kiss and her bare shoulders were as if asking for an embrace or a dearly hug.

For once Sasuke chose to give in to his instincts. He leaned forwards, his hands cupping her red cheeks gently. She blushed at the sudden act and gazed into his onyx orbs, slowly drowning on the intensity of it. "Sa… Sasuke-kun..?"

He dove in without warning, capturing her red lips hungrily in the most earth-shattering kiss she has ever tasted. He withdrew after a second, smirking to her. He looked at her swollen lips and smirked once more. "Are you a part of my fan club?" He asked slowly, arranging his words so that they wouldn't sound half boastful or proud.

Sakura blushed sweetly. "… Yes."

"Quit it." Sasuke said demandingly, his hand reaching out to stroke her pink hair. Now that he looked at it closely, her hair wasn't that pink. It was, in fact, soft and matched the color it was in.

"...? What? Why?" Sakura asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Be my girl." He said softly, his voice still casual yet he still looked like an arrogant bastard he was. He locked her gaze with his and continued, "I don't want you in my fan club."

Sakura blushed hotly as she mentally smacked her wide forehead. "D-do you really mean this..?" She stuttered, red from the effect of the kiss and his sudden proclamation. "I couldn't believe this…"

Sasuke tilted his head and looked at her. "Believe what you want to believe." He simply said, looking at her casually, a mocking smile appearing on his thin lips.

That was more than enough for an answer to Sakura. She smiled dearly and pulled him close to her, enveloping him in a warm bear hug. "Sasuke-kun…" She whispered to his ear, "I love you."

He smirked. "Me too." He said, gazing back at the stars, thanking them for one most wonderful day of his life.

Today was Uchiha Sasuke's best birthday.

Ever.

**The End**

* * *

**Authoress Notes (Unedited) **

One word: random!

Haha! But I like it. I dunno why, but I just simply like it! Even though it's so random and somewhat fast-paced, it was kinda… erm, satisfying for me.

Then, reviews!

(Smirk smirk)

Please?


End file.
